


Marzipan

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death Fix, Chocolate, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their shared love (of marzipan chocolates) ties them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marzipan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please, not even in translated form.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was written in December 2006 and expanded 5 minutes ago.

It seemed that they had four things in common: Cho, Quidditch, the Triwizard Tournament, and a love for marzipan chocolates. Only the last of these truly mattered.

* * *

The night before the first task, they sat on Harry's bed in the champions' tent and ate chocolates out of a square box, nervous and anxious and blushing when their fingers touched on the last morsel. When Cedric picked it up and held it out to Harry in his open palm, Harry took it with an embarrassed smile.

* * *

The night before the second task, they sat by the lake with a circular box of chocolates between them, neither daring to reach for the last piece. Eventually, Harry picked it up and held it to Cedric's mouth. When soft lips closed over his fingers, Harry's eyes widened and his breath stuttered to a halt.

* * *

The night before the third task, they sat in the tallest row of the Quidditch stands with a heart-shaped box between them. Cedric was first to pick up a chocolate and hold it to Harry's lips, parting them with the sweet and sliding it into Harry's warm mouth until he felt the tip of a tongue flick against his fingertips. Harry was still savouring his treat when he pushed a chocolate between Cedric's lips, only to have a hand close over his fingers and hold them in the damp warmth, with chocolate and almond and sugar melting around and between them until they were slick and sticky, and Harry's breathing was uneven. He was still panting when Cedric's mouth moved towards his, a chocolate held between even white teeth as the older boy tilted his head. This time, the treat melted on their tongues, sliding together slickly through the delicious mess until not only their hearts stuttered to a halt, but time itself.

* * *

The night after the third task, Harry sat on Cedric's hospital bed, holding his hand. The anxious frown on his face slid away like water when Cedric's eyes opened and he smiled up at him.

"I brought you chocolates, for the shock," was the first thing Harry could think to say. What it meant was: _I love you._

"I can't believe I'm alive to look at you, I don't even care about chocolates." It meant: _I love you too._

Harry grinned. "Don't you even want some to celebrate how useless Wormtail is at Unforgivables?"

Cedric chuckled croakily. "We could celebrate you spiriting me away before he tried again."

Harry smiled and reached out to the box on the bedside table - it was the one they'd shared the night before; they'd left two chocolates in there for luck. He was glad it hadn't just been one. Before he could close his fingers around one of the treats, Cedric stopped him.

"Maybe we should preserve them under glass, to look at when we've grown old and grey together."

Harry thought that was a fantastic idea, and he told Cedric so with a kiss that was ever so sweet, even without chocolate involved.

 

THE END


End file.
